Naruto's World Chapter 1
by KyuRyuShu
Summary: This story starts in an old country between the Fire Country (Hi no Kuni) and the Earth Country (Tsuchi no Kuni), named Ryu no Kuni, the Dragon Country. We will see the adventures of Tastu Ishi, Hirori Chiha and Shirayuki Hana, where they will face the dangers of the ninja world.


Before reading this fan fiction, it is preferable if you have good knowledge on the Japanese names in Naruto. I created it by staying as much as I could following the manga, enough to use the original names. I do apologize if you preferred an easier to understand text, but I like it that way, like certainly many others. Hope you understand, please do check on the internet if you have a doubt on what a word means (Japanese to English), so that you can fully enjoy this fan fiction.

This was made in the preparation for a bigger thing, a fiction this time. There will be multiple other stories about different people that seem to be the same, in different "worlds". I consider a "world" the almost-exact same thing as a parallel universe, but in a larger scale.

If you have any comments about my work, please do tell me. I accept all critics and reviews, as long as your argumentation is explained clearly.

With that said, enjoy and share with others.

Chapter 1: ...and a country revives.

This story starts in an old country between the Fire Country (Hi no Kuni) and the Earth Country (Tsuchi no Kuni), named Ryu no Kuni, the Dragon Country.

It was a prosperous land where people from both Earth and Fire Countries lived in prosperity.

They used to work together in Karyu no Nodo, a forge inside a volcano where weapons of great quality were made.

Doton-users used their techniques to change rocks into minerals, while Katon-users used their techniques to mold those minerals into all sorts of things, mainly weapons.

It was at this place where future ninjas trained, considering it needed a lot of chakra to change rocks into minerals, and a lot of strength to mold those minerals.

But one day, during the Third Great Ninja War, the Earth Country went in war against the Fire Country. And so the Dragon Country was annihilated, with all of its citizens and all of its work.

Nowadays, 2 years before Kyubi attacked Konoha, this land is scattered between ruins, bandits, outlaws, and the eastern hide-out of Orochimaru.

Shirayuki Hana, Hirori Chiha and Tatsu Ishi appeared through a portal, next to Karyu no Nodo.

Shirayuki Hana was a 6 year old white girl, about 112 cm and dark hair and eyes. She wore a black gear. Though she was little, you could see in her eyes misery and pain, but she showed devotion and passion with things she liked, usually fun things. She was from Konoha, like her late parents.

Hirori Chiha was a 6 year old black girl, taller than Hana and brown, short hair. Same for the eyes. She wore a kimono blue-purple and geta shoes. A lot of energy came out of her, as she was very lively and cheerful. She was a native of Kumo, but was raised in Kiri. Her father was from Kiri, while her mother was from Kumo.

Tatsu Ishi was a 21 year old white boy, about 1,77 m and black hair, as well as his eyes. A beard and a mustache were almost visible. He wore light-armor with a red dragon badly drawn on his back, black trousers and white shoes. He also had 2 combat-axes strapped on his belt, next to pouches full of shinobi items, scrolls and many others. Not much was known about him, for he preferred to hide his past.

They were here to have fun, make a new experience, and maybe change the fate of this world.

Ishi, before coming in this world, explained to them that they had to be careful, for they weren't from here and that they weren't supposed to be here. No one knew about their existence, so if they started calling people by their names, even though no one knew about them, it would be confusing, and certainly, it would create a problem.

Ishi's goal was to prevent something that wasn't supposed to happen. A dark enemy, from another world, came to this one, and was preparing to take control over it. In one way, the fact that this unknown enemy was here was Ishi's fault. Indeed, he was supposed to get rid of him, but couldn't and left him flee. It was then Ishi realized his error, because he though this enemy wasn't a threat. The world he was in collapsed, destroyed and taken over by this dangerous foe.

The enemy was now able to travel between worlds, in search of other places to conquer. His power was unstoppable after a while, but could be stopped if timed right.

Whenever someone comes in another world, he needs to get under its basic rules. If the people of a world who live here are rabbits, then an outsider from another world will become a rabbit at the moment he comes in this world.

This is Naruto's world. Chakra is one of the first rule. So when Ishi's company came in this world, they felt some chakra flowing through them. Ishi was already accustomed to this, considering he came in here a long time ago. Before the girls arrival, he made a house next to the volcano, where before a city was built.

Karyu no Nodo, a volcano surrounded by remnants of the war, whom was used as a forge many years from now. Abandoned, the old hidden village was now a wasteland with canyons and rocks. Inside the volcano, tunnels were made by men. Lava streams passed at the middle of the volcano, while rocks where extracted from its surroundings.

Chiha asked Ishi how they were going to use chakra and Ishi showed them the forgotten forge. Their training could already start, as they just needed to concentrate to use chakra on rocks and change them into something, depending on how much chakra was condensed into the rock. Ishi asked them to be able to create iron out of rocks. He gave them a book listing all the ores compared to how much chakra was needed. By making iron, they would be able to use their chakra like genins. If their chakra was empty, they would have to do some physical exercises, like lifting heavy hammers used to forge.

Ishi told them he was going to Konoha to tell them that Karyu no Nodo, the old hidden village of the Dragon Country, was growing back from its ashes. It is a way to ask Konoha to not attack them, such thing he would ask as well to the Earth Country's hidden village, Iwa.

It would take him an entire week to go over Konoha, and 2 weeks to go over Tsuchi no Kuni. At his return, he wanted his company to be able to create enough iron to make 2 entire equipments for ninjas.

As he left the volcano, Ishi put up a talisman on the entrance to protect them. The only people who had permission going inside and outside this door way were Hana, Chiha, and Ishi. If someone or something else were to come inside or outside, it would activate a Katon jutsu.

He explained to the girls about all of the protections, and that if they needed food, they would find some inside the house, as well as beds. But they had to be careful, because the house wasn't protected. Being in an area where bandits and outlaws were roaming the land, they would need to have someone to guard them. And to top it all, their food was limited to one week, at most, so that they needed to hunt.

Ishi though that it would be the best training, but not the girls.

But they still agreed and Ishi left on his mission.

The girls went inside the house to see what Ishi left them with. The house was made out of wood, badly made, as if Ishi himself built it. There was only one floor and two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom. The food was placed inside drawers, while the beds just laid on the bedroom's ground.

They prepared themselves for this hard training that awaited them.

For the first week of survival, nothing happened in particular. The girls trained when they had time and went to eat at the house when they where hungry. To sleep, one of the girls would guard the house while the other would sleep. They scheduled that, every day, they would switch with another. The first one to patrol was Chiha, and then Hana. The first days, they had difficulty to train, but as time went on, they learned a way to transform rocks into gravel.

Meanwhile, at Konoha, Ishi finally arrived, tired. He asked for an audition with the third Hokage, who knew about Ishi.

Ishi was known as a part of the special team against Bijus. He gained respect when he himself fought against Nibi, whom attacked Kumo 11 years ago, which made all the countries accept to create the Biju no Ryoushi, a team of shinobis who would fight against Bijus and demons. But the team had to be scattered for multiple reasons. Firstly, they weren't that many demons or Bijus to fight, so the team was mostly doing nothing, unless there was a war. Secondly, the higher ranks and nobles of multiple countries agreed with the idea that the population didn't need to know about Bijus neither about demons. They considered it was better to keep the citizens with a false sense of peace. Finally, the team's last battle was against Nanabi 3 years ago, where amongst the 15 members of the Biju no Ryoushi, only 9 of them made it alive, heavily wounded. The rest of them died because Nanabi was a flying-Biju, something their team didn't know neither expected. Only Ishi survived with a light-wound.

Hiruzen Sarutobi opened his office's door and asked kindly for Ishi to enter. As Ishi entered and closed the door behind him, he couldn't keep himself from noticing that someone was there, hidden in the shadows.

"So, how are you doing, my old friend, and what happened for you to be here?" asked Hiruzen, with a cheerful voice of someone whose interest and happiness are mixed.

"I'm here to make a deal with the Fire Country, so I came to you, being Hokage, you are the one I need to... convince." answered Ishi, as he walked towards the desk and with the voice of someone uncomfortable from being followed.

"Interesting. I'm curious on what this deal is about. And don't mind the ANBU, Danzo is trying to get secret information from all of my conversations. I let him do what he wants, considering he's got the nobles favor." As Hiruzen finished his sentence in a curious voice at first and nonchalant tone at the end, a member of the ANBU fell down from the ceiling, said a quick "Sorry for bothering.", and disappeared in a smoke screen, which vanished in a blink of an eye.

"I would like Konoha and the whole Fire Country to have a peace treaty with my on-going country. After you give me your agreement, I will do the same with the Earth Country and the Tsuchikage at Iwa." said directly Ishi, without even flinching or breathing.

"Wait, what country? The one you always dreamed of making when you were young? So you finally got time to build it? I'm OK with that, but where is it situated exactly?" asked Hiruzen, trying to get his memories back as he looked directly at Ishi.

"I'm rebuilding the Dragon Country. I already have 2 kunoichis with me and we are restarting the old forge. When we are done getting rid of the bandits and outlaws that have occupied the region, I will announce officially the rebirth of the Dragon Country, the population of Karyu no Nodo and its fire being lit again, and finally, my ascension and proclamation as the Ryukage." answered again Ishi, with pride and power in his voice, his eyes shinning with a white light of dreams.

"Wow, excellent my friend. I know you're going to be a good Kage. But you will have trouble getting Iwa to let you do that. If you remember correctly, the first thing they attacked in this war against us was the Dragon Country. They knew it could be bad if weapons were still given to their enemies. And I'm sure you won't give weapons only to them, won't you?" claimed Hiruzen, in a celebrating voice, but going into an unsure tone.

"Indeed, I will sell my weapons to whoever has the money to get them. Unless they are outlaws from my perspective. You know me, I hate idiots who think money is power. But Iwa will agree, don't worry. I have an idea." answered for a third time Ishi, happy to see his friend agreeing with his ideas.

"Well, I will put my stamp on the treaty only if you get Onoki to sign it. If you succeed, you will have the luxury to consider Konoha not only as a place to stay, but also as your country's ally." finally said Hiruzen.

"Thanks, I will be going then. I'm sure we will have a lot of things to discuss after this war is over." thanked Ishi.

"Before you go over to Iwa, why don't we take a drink for your return in Konoha? I know a great spot where we can view the whole village without getting troubled and it's been so long since you came here." invited Hiruzen, while getting up from his chair.

"Hum... why not. But only one. You know what sake can do to me." agreed Ishi.

As the two men came out of the office and headed towards the mountain faces of the past Hokages, meanwhile, at Karyu no Nodo, the 2 kunoichis in training were having difficulties catching dinner. Indeed, they had to go pretty far from the volcano to place traps in the forest. Between the volcano and the forest was a weird rock formation, almost like multiple canyons smashed into one each other. It had unstable bridges going to each higher parts of every canyons. Because of that, it took 30 minutes to get to the forest. If there were no bridges, it would take 1 day to get out of this maze, if you were able to survive the fall and the place.

How will their training turn out? What dangers will they face? Answers in the next chapter.


End file.
